mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
No Americas or Caribbean Map Game
Welcome to the page of the No Americas map game. In this game the American continents don't exist, so Christopher Columbus reaches China and India, as he originally wanted. Spain and Portugal conquered Africa and Australia instead of Latin America, so that regions are more developed, and became independent in the early 1800s. News *Game will restart, if we have at least 6 5 players. SuperGalaxy (talk) 10:28, April 13, 2013 (UTC) *The game starts, but we accept new players anytime :) SuperGalaxy (talk) 18:18, April 14, 2013 (UTC) *The score system is reworked, please READ THE NEW RULES! History page is added with some new information about the pre-game events of this ATL. SuperGalaxy (talk) 17:02, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Questions Any questions can be submitted here. Rules *One turn per day. One turn is one in-game year. *Game starts in 1836 AD. *Every player can have one country. You can't play as a colony. *Game is archieved once in every month. *Be plausible. *Point system **Every country and colony has industry, agriculture, military, naval, infrastructure,and technology points. **The following inequality must be true to your points: *** Technology ≥ Agriculture ≥ Infrastructure ≥ Industry ≥ Military = Navy **The army and navy of every country is monitored. **Wars will lower your points if they're happening on your territory. **You gain points slowly, but the gaining can be boosted by your decisions. *Wars **You need a Casus Belli before declaration of a war. **If you are fighting on two or more fronts in one time, always write down, how many troops do you send to each front. **The algorythm will calculated on every front in every turn. The player who gets more points will conquer territories. If every side has the same value, the front will not move. ***''Size of the armies: The bigger army gains +1 point. ***''Technology level: ''The player with more technology points gains +1 point.* ***''Infrastructure level: ''The player with more infrastructure points gains +1 point. ***''Agriculture level: The side with higher agricultural level gains +1 point. ***''Industrial level: The player with more industrial points gains +1 point. ***''Battlefield: ''The player who can take more advantage of the battlefield gains +1 point. ***''Defending: ''The player who defends his/her homeland gains +1 point. ***''Supports: ''The player who is supported by a foreign country with higher agricultural level will gain +1 point. *** ***''Luck: ''A random number will be generated with random.org ****If you are fighting overseas the naval points will be calculated.'' **You can only annex territroies if you sign a peace treaty with your enemy. *Game will start when we have at least six players, but of course we accept new players everytime. *Depressions and disasters can happen anytime. *Inventions are happening randomly and must be accepted by a mod. *I'm the only map maker. **Territories with white borders is the de jure country. **Territories without white borders is de facto territory of the country. (Occupations, sphere of influences, vassals, etc.) **Dotted lines in the sea means a naval blockade. Differences from OTL *Of course, the American continents don't exist. *The North German Confederation was established in 1834. *The Balkan nations declared their independence earlier. Bosnia was conquered by Austria. *Because of the missing Americas, the Arctic ice cape is much smaller, making the oil of the Arctic Sea easy to mine. Mods #'Admin: SuperGalaxy (talk) 10:51, December 25, 2012 (UTC)' If you want to be a mod, please write on my talk page! List of nations 'Europe' *Great Britain SuperGalaxy (talk) *Sweden *Denmark *Spain-Local (talk) *Portugal *France:Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:00, April 15, 2013 (UTC) *Belgium *Netherlands *Luxembourg *Switzerland *German Empire **Protectorate of Galicia *Italy The Time Changer(talk) **Protectorate of Dalmatia and Bosnia *Hungary *Serbia *Greece *Romania Potato (talk) *Moldavia *Monaco 'Africa' *Maurithania *Guinea *Eastern Sahara *Azawad *Congo *South African Union *Angola *Kenya *Egypt *Ethiopia *Sudan 'Asia' *Ottoman Empire *Persia *Afghanistan *China *Mongolia *Japan -Kogasa *Vietnam *Siam *Palestine *Arabia *United States of India Oceania *Indonesia *Australia Game 1841 Mod events #Ethiopia and Egypt rise up against the Ottoman rule. #The united Kingdom of Italy is internationally recognized. #Vietnam signs a peace treaty with siam, giving up some of its northern territories. A dictator takes the rule of the country. #Siam offers and alliance to Japan. #Austria, Württenberg, Baden and Bavaria form the South German Federation. Player events *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. Japan happily accepts Siam's offer of alliance. *'Spain:' Troops are sent into the mountains of Spanish Pakistan. The guadaña de los hombres is used to great effect. The Rebels are eradicated. Another 10 Privateer-Class ships are secretly launched to prey on the spice trade in the Great Ocean (Atlantic/Pacific). Due to this development the Spanish Government now has £100 million in the Treasury. *'Great Britain: '''The new units of army are sent against the USI (United States of India). Because of the new problems the Conference of London is disbanded, leaving the questions about the Italian territories of Austria unsolved. The fleet is sent to blockade the coastline of India. Srí Lanka is occupied to defend it from the Indians. An alliance is offered to the Portuguese to fight together against the rebels. A new railroad is started to build across British Africa. *'Italy:' With Austrians with control of the the remaint italian lands, the king proposed a alliance with the North German Confederation, with the secret intension of the cofederation annexating the remaint german states other than Austria, while Italy gets the after WWI borders with Austria. The crownation of Vittorio Emanuelle as king of Italy will be a majestic cerimony, with all the european monarchs being invited, being allowed to bring their own personal guard. The railway keeps constructing, with Turin and Genoa almost connected. The parliament approved the Union act, that officialy joins the Two Sicilies kingdom and proclames Vittorio Emanuelle as king of Italy without doubt. The war damages are under repair and the goverment created the special repair fund, that empreending citizens can loan some money to remake their houses and business, granting money to the goverment and speeding rebuilding process. The goverment is secretly trying to negociate a possible colonization of Egypt with the rebels if Italy helps they get independence from the Ottoman Empire. **'North German D: We accept your offer. If we defeated the South Germans, I would annex Bohemia, and we should make a sattellite Hungary. **'Egyptian D: '''We would likely accept your supports. 1842 Mod events #Hearing about the independence movements of Egypt, ethiopia and India, Libya, Tunis and Morocco rise up against the Spanish rule. However, the rebels in Pakistan finally lay down their arms. #Inflation starts growing in Spain because of the lots of amassed money. #Russia starts supporting the Indian rebels. #Underground independence movements start in Hungary with the support of the North Germans. #Lots of foreign investors start enterprises in Italy. The Italians don't like them, because their goods are better and cheaper than the Italian ones. The capitalists ask the government to do something against them. Player events *'Spain: Troops are sent into the rebel countries, armed with the GDLH. The rebels are again almost instantly driven from the cities, but now they are far harder to root out of the Countryside than the Pakistani Rebels. Careful manipulation of the Treasury gets the inflation rate to the golden zone; 2-4%. SECRET The Privateer fleet is recalled to stop flooding the economic market, but the two fastest ships are redeployed in the Great Ocean and Mediterranean. A fleet of oilers is sent north to mine the oil in the Arctic Ocean. They are guarded by several spanish Warships. The Fleet goes far out into the Great Ocean so they don't appear like an Invasion fleet, as they aren't an Invasion fleet and would struggle to defend themselves as they are to slow with the oilers. The warships would make any attack on the Fleet hugely costly for the agressor. The Fleet will arrive by next turn. I think we didn't discover oil mining yet. SuperGalaxy (talk) 12:25, April 20, 2013 (UTC) *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. *'Italy:' The italian navy starts blocking the South German Confederation coast, while the army advances in etnic Italian lands heading to Venice, calling the North German Confederation to help against the South German Confederation, dividing their forces in two fronts. The goverment sent to Egypt some low officers of the army to train the egyptcian rebels against the Ottoman opressiors, together with some supplies. The parliament approved a new law, that raises the taxes in enterprises of foreign owners and factories, what makes italian products cheaper. Italian railway reaches Milan and Genoa, while the trails now head to Florence. Several industries start oppening in Milan, Turin and some now at Florence, since the railway construction. The first train start moving between Turin and Milan, exciting most of the italian capitalists with the better way of transporting goods. The Special repair fund start increasing agricultural activity in south Italy, with several grape plantations, while increase industries at the north, that is producing Wine with the italian grapes. *'Romania: '''Continues modernization and the invasion of Bulgaria. *'Great Brtiain: The attacks are continued against the Indians. We proclaim our neutrality in the Italian-South German War, but 50 ships are sent to Malta to secure the maritime trade routes from the possible naval war. The railroad building project in Africa is continued, and the police is strenghetened in the colonies to prevent the rebellions. We offer our help to Spain against the Arab rebels, if he helps us against the United States of India. **'''Spanish D: We appreciate the offer of help, and will sell you the joint rights (with us) to produce Gatling Guns, in exchange for British Troops with experience in Arabia, as our troops are inexperineced in that area of combat, so it is slow going at the moment. Also, India is Spanish isn't it? **No, only Pakistan is Spanish. SuperGalaxy (talk) 13:26, April 21, 2013 (UTC) **'British D: '''We accept your terms and we will send help. *'France: the armies continue aiding the papal states and sardinia against the napolitan armies. while this plans to invade Indonesia in retribution of their taking over of French Guinea starts.while the armies are increased and the navy expanded and the industry is worked upon in campaign to put France over the top of the world powers, the republic continues thriving as the recent events have proven france needs to modernize further and become a leading power towards the future **'''Italy D: Two things, one Italy is already united under the Italian Federation and Vittorio Emanuelle was already crowned King of Italy, with the Two Sicilies joining the Federation and the Papal States being dissolved after the church aceppted some proprieties as compensation. The other is that Italy would like to purchase Córsega, and would like to know if France is willing to sell it. 1843 Mod events #Egypt declares its independence and aks the Italian king to be the monarch of Egypt. #Hungary declares its independence and attacks Austria. #Baden secedes from the South German Federation and join the Northern. #Russia signs a ceasefire agreement with Sweden, who gains great territories in Siberia. #China conquers Tibet. Player events *'Spain:' Spanish troops force the Rebels in Tunis into Lybia, where Sapnish troops gun them down at the Border. Lybian rebels continue to fight a losing Battle in their stronghold in the Mountains. Spanish troops Are sent by Ship across the Straits of Gilbratar to destroy the rebels. GDLHs are attached to ships, and have great effect at punching through the wooden sides of the ships. Research into offshore oil mining begins, and will be complete by 1845. SECRET: The Privateer in the Great Ocean stumbles upon a huge convoy from Asia, and after returning to Spain and getting reinforcements of the now legitimate Spanish Ships, which are swiftly 'denationalized', raids the fleet of all the Silk, Gold and Spices it carried. The privateers are now all recalled and converted to Warships of the Spanish Navy. diplomacy: Spain offers an alligance with Great Britain. They also offer An alligance with Portugal, to benifit all three countries in Asia and in Africa. **'British D:' We graciously accept. *'Great Brtiain: '''We mobilise our Asian armies to Spanish Pakistan and start an attack from there, but India is strong. We recognize the independence of Hungary and Egypt, but still stay neutral in the war against the South German Federation. The fleet is upgraded, and new ships are built. We open a gatling gun factory in London, and start researchs about the usability of the oil. Special forces from British Africa are sent to the rebelling North African colonies to train Spanish troops about the desert warfare. **'Spanish D:' Thanks Britain Profusely for its aid, and offers the Blueprints for the GDLH (gatling gun) to use against the rebels. *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. *'Romania: Continues to invade Bulgaria, until annexation. After the capture of Istanbul the city has its origianl name returned: Byzantium, and it is named the new capitalContinues to modernize and build up the military and navy. *'''Italy: Some italian parlamentaries go to Alexandria representing the king and there proclaim together with the egypcian rebels the Kingdom of Egypt, under protection of Italy and the same monarch and incentivating the rebels to start expanding the kingdom borders to beyond the Holy Land and Sudan. Proposing a quick end to the German War, that Italy points out Austria will lose at the end, since needs to face two fronts against better nations, Italy proposes the Treaty of Venice, where the North German Confederation would get the german states (Baden, Bavaria, Wrüttenberg), but not Austria; Hungary become independent; Italy gets the border it had after the WWI (going to beyond Triest and bordering Tirol). Bohemia would be a independent nation under protection of the North German Confederacy. The railway connects Florence, and keeps adavancing to Rome, while the plans are changed to include Venice in the project, since it was conquered by the brave italian forces. The parliament ordered the construction of two monuments, one for the deads against Austria in Venice, and other for the deads in the unification war, to be built in Rome. The goverment keep its wishes of purchases of lands considered to be italians, and keep the proposition to buy Córsega and now proposes to Britain to buy Malta with money and military support in the British wars in Africa and India. **'Austrian D: '''I think we have to accept. **'North German D: I agree, but I want Austria. In exchange you can get Bosnia and Dalmatia too. **'British D: '''We need Malta, but you can move there armies or navies if you want. **'Hungary D: 'We would accept, but we want some coast. **'Italian D: 'We apreciate the British permition of italian moves in Malta, and we hope in the future maybe when Malta isn't more of British interest, it can join Italy. The goverment think Austria is a rather powerfull nation to be incorporated by the German Empire and think it could be better as a protectorate, like Bohemia. About Hungary, I would be willing to give Bosnia, if the Hungarian pretensions end there. Dalmatia if under italian command will rather be a Protectorate, since their culture is no longer italian after the Ottoman and Austrian conquests. If all involved agree, the diplomats can arrive in Venice to sign the Treaty. **'North German D: 'No. I want a German Empire where all German nations are united under a single rule. I need Austria for it, but I maybe make a protectorate from Bohemia instead of annexing them. *'France: it declines italy's offer to sel corsica,but it asks them,britain and spain to conquer indonesia and the division will be done as early as the coalition may end,while this a join plan to invade Belgium and the netherlands is secretly asked to germany.while this military is built up and navy expands and the african colonies are offered a Pseudo Commonwealth status seing the turn of events recently occuring all over africa's colonies under European sovereignity. **'Great Britain D: '''Sorry, but I need to destroy India first. 1844 Mod events #The Conference of Berlin is oraginsed by the North German federation, where the Peace of Berlin is signed by Austria, Hungary and the federation, and the German empire is proclaimed. The terms are the same that the federation offered on the Venetian conference. Italy is also invited to sign the treaty in the German capital. #The rebellions in Tunis and Algeria are crushed, but the rebels in Morocco are successfully defending. #The Russians sign a cease-fire agreement with the Ottomans and a peace conference is organised in Byzantium. The terms are the followings: the Ottomans cede Iraq, Northen Anatolia, Mesopotamia and Byzantium to the Russian Empire; Romania annexes Thrace and Bulgaria; Egypt, Sudan, Arabia, Siria, Palestine and Ethiopia become independent states. The Ottomans and the Russians sign the treaty. #Portugal recognizes the independence of the USI and stops the war against them. #China annexes Tibet. Player events *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. *'Italy:' The king went himself to sign the Treaty that makes possible the unification of two states in the same time: Germany and Italy. The official borders of the kingdom end in Istria Peninsula, while in Dalmatia the military proclaim the Republic of Ragusa under italian protection. The Italian railway projects already passes by Rome and Venice, needing only connection with Naples. Celebrations start across Italy, since most of the italian lands are under its command. Italy proposed a alliance to Hungary, since is granting it Bosnia and to make Hungary, Germany and Italy close nations after the war against Austria. Instead of invanding Indonesia, maybe Italy, Great Britain and France can invade together India in Burma, and then advance in a unique front, where the armies combined are impossible of being defeated. Since Portugal abandoned the war, its land in India could be the divided between Italy and France. The crow of Sultan of Egypt arrived at Rome, where the king used during the crownation cerimony as Sultan of Egypt. Several egypcian diginataries and generals were present, while the Vittorio Emanuelle proposed the kingdom to advance through the new independent lands, like Sudan and Palestine. **'Russian D: Your Egypt won't attack Sudan or Palestine. Those nations are under my protection, and if any foreign country attacks them, I will defend their lands. **'''Italian D: The goverment sent a ultimatum to Hungary to leave Istria and Dalmatia, since those lands were given to Italy, a nation that actually fought the war. Hungary still may have Bosnia and only that. *'Spain:' The nation of Spain is mildly offended at the omission of Spain from the planned attack on India, especially considering that Italy has no holding anywhere near India, and Spain does, so the Spanish Government polititly asks the Italians to butt the f*** out. Spanish Troops cross the border into Rebel India from Pacified Spanish Pakistan, and the troops stationed in North Africa renew there assault on the rebels in Morrocco, as these are the last rebels left. Troops pour across the straits of Gilbratar, to deploy against the rebels. A proposal to build a vast bridge across the Straits, for ease of troops movement is begun, it will take three turns. The uniform is altered for the hot climate, it now consists of; Trousers, White shirt, Short Jacket (yellow) and for officers; a silk sash across the stomach. **'I'm not sure that it is possible to build a 15 km long bridge with the technology of the 19th century. SuperGalaxy (talk) 17:36, April 22, 2013 (UTC)' **'Italian D: '''We only omitted Spain since it already had a holding in India and were facing uprisings in Africa, while it had some recently in Pakistan. We had no intencion of offending the nation, and we offer military help against the morrocan rebels as a apology request. As Great Britain stopped the attacks, the invasion seems to not be happening. *'Great Britain: We admit that we won't be able to reconquer India, so we recognize their independence and ask Spain and India to stop the attacks against them. Too much English died in this war what we can't win. The United States of India is now officially independent, but most of the industry and agriculture is still controlled by English capitalists, who now restart the producing what was stopped by the war. **'''Spanish ultra polite Dip: '''As the attacks on the USI have ceased, would you mind moving your army out of Spanish Pakistan '''please. **'British D: '''Oh... yes. Of course. Naturally. *'Romania: Continues modernization and the invasion of Bulgaria, and demands that Byzantium be given to the Romanians as we captured it and are the last vistage of Rome (Romanians actually believe this). **'Russian D: '''We are grateful because of your help in this war against Turkey, but Byzantium should be mine. **'Romania D: 'It should not! We are the last vestige of Rome and we captured it, it should be ours. **'Russian D: 'You could never conquer conquer it without help. And don't forget that the half of our army is still in Bulgaria, please... **'Romania D: 'Very well, but you will rue the day. 1845 Mod events #Russia sends 10,000 men to Byzantium and captures the strategically important points of the city. Their fleet is sent to the Sea of Marmara to control the Bosporus and the Dardanellas. #Hungary, Germany and Galicia sign an alliance pact in Berlin, forming the Central European Coalition. #The rebels in Morocco surrender. #China mobilizes a incedibly great army from peasants and moves them to the borders of Japanese Manchuria. #French Somalia peacefully asks France to form a Dominion there instead of a colony directly ruled from France. Player events *'Italy: The parliament seems pleased about the expansion of Italy, and since the european nations seem to stop any attempt of invanding India again, the goverment is trying to establish formal diplomatic relations with India. To expand the Italian colonial Empire, the king and the parliament approved a invasion of Siam through Bangkok, with the italian navy blocking any trade port of the nation. The italian railway reaches Venice and Naples, while its project is expanded to reach Trieste. The innaugural trip was made from Rome to Florence by the king himself, and several trips are already happening between Turin, Rome, Milan, Florence, Genoa, Naples and Venice. The stations are full of art decoration, making it seem that every train station is a little Sistine Chapel. Since Italy already have a alliance with the German Empire since the German war, it proposed a alliance to Hungary. To allow a better sailing between the egyptian coast and safer way to reach India, the Egyptian goverment requested italian help to built a canal between Port Said and Suez, connecting the Mediterranean Sea and the Red Sea. The division of the canal was made to 60% of the shares to be under italian goverment control, since a Italian company will build the canal, and 40% to be under egypcian control, since is being built in Egypt. The egypcian army must protect both sides of the canal and the nation must provide the labor force, and is agreed by the local goverment. The Special Fund of Reconstruction is shut down, but several funds to increase agricultural and industrial activities are oppened, increasing industries in Rome, Florence, Milan, Genoa and Turin, while increasing agriculture in Sicily, Sardinia, and South Italy. *'Spain:' After researching Offshore oil mining for the past three years, the spanish now know how to do it, and send a fleet up to the Arctic Ocean to begin work on several oil rigs. The Concrete pillars for the bridge over the Straits of Gibraltar are laid, and each has a small fort, akin to the forts in the English Channel from the same period, following the principles that spain has followed for generations 'he who controls Gibraltar controls the World. The First suspension bridge is also complete, it has three layers, thethe top layer, for civilians, the central level for Military, and the lowest level filled with cannons, the same distance apart as hey are on a ship so that the straits of gibraltar are indisputably Spanish. Troops are sent to every corner of Spains empire to act as a fast response to any rebellions. *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. Japan also offers to sell Manchukuo back to China in exchange of a non-aggression pact. **'China D: '''Chnia accepts the offer and marches into Manchuria. *'Great Britain: The British capitalists return to India and continue their enterprises. We secretly gaurantee to Egypt that if they would be attacked by the Russian Empire we would help. The fleet is expanded, as well as the military. New military academies are opened. We support the Romanians in their claim on Byzantium, and we send 30 ships to the Aegean Sea. The upgrading of the African infrastructure is continued. We diplomatically support the Somali independence movements, and we ask the Central European Coalition to allow us to be an observe rin their alliance. '''Sorry, but I couldn't post a new turn today, but tomorrow we will continue :) SuperGalaxy (talk) 14:01, April 24, 2013 (UTC) 1846 Mod events Turns until the end of the oil: 100 (Estimated. It makes the game funnier :D) #China starts intensive modernization. #A revoultion brakes out in Portugal, causing the collapse of the kingdom. A Civil War now starts in the country between several generals. #A great earthquake happens around the Mediterranean area, causing lots of problems. #A war brakes out between Denmark and Sweden. #The plans of the Suez Canal is completed. Player events *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. Japan gives Manchukuo back to China. The town of Miyako is established in Iwate Prefecture. *'Spain:' All the Pillars in Gibraltar are complete with forts on top, and around 7.5 miles of suspension bridges have been laid, and completed with the military, civilian and Defence (cannons the same distance apart as they are on ships, on both sides, west and east) levels. The arctic fleet is relieved by another fleet. Workers are now permanently stationed on the rigs. Spain claims the Arctic Region as Spanish. Troops are sent to the colonies. *'Romania: '''Contineus modernization and build up military, more sepcifically the navy. *'Great Britain: We secretly start supporting a Portuguese general with money and weapons because we want a friendly Portugal. We offer a loan to the Mediterranean countries to help the rebuilding. We oppose the Swedish-Danish War and we offer our help to make peace. We invest money to the building of the Suez Canal. 10 new ships are built and sent to the fleet. The army is expanded with 10,000 new troops. 1847 Mod events Turns until the end of the oil: '''99 #Sweden annexes Denmark and forms Scandinavia. #Russia sends her armies to the borders of Persia. #The Portuguese general supported by Britain captures Lisbon, but the war continues. #War brakes out between Sudan and Ethiopia because of a border dispute. #An Egyptian general captures the Sinai peninsula. Player events *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. *'Spain:' The Gibraltar Bridge is complete with all the features that the 7.5 mile stretch had last year. On the rigs, several improvements are made to the oil extractment process. Spain begins to search for other oil reserves offshore or within the Spanish Empire. Several are found in the Great Ocean, and claimed in the same way as the arctic ones and mined, and luckily a large deposit is found in Spanish North Africa (I genuinely researched this) and onshore oilrigs are established around it to exploit it. A compound is built around the rigs, and work begins on how to minimise spills, and a system involving a cable and a pipe cap is devised and put in place offshore. Onshore it is easier to control. *'Italy:' Some army soldiers are sent to the Sinai to make sure the works of the canal will follow with security of the conclusion, and attempt a peacefull solution to the general occupying the Sinai. Before the army invade Siam, the goverment sent a quick alert to the army and the navy there, to invade instead Vietnam, that is at a worse situation than Siam. The italian railway improves the integration of Italy itself and allows the grow of industries in Rome, Venice, Milan, Florence and Turin; where factories open like if they produced water for the population. In south italy agriculture expands to attend the demand of the industrial north. The navy is currently blocking the Vietnamese coast, to stop any trading. The parliament approved the funding to the Sinai Canal and the increase of italian industries and agricultural proprieties. The goverment would prefer that Britain give protection to the workers of the canal, and if they do, Britain could get 9% from Italy and 20% from Egypt, having 29% shares of the canal under it control. **'British D: '''We accept your offer. We send ships and 2000 guards to protect the workers. *'Great Britain: We warn Russia to stop the military actions against Persia. More supplies are sent to the Portuguese general and some trops are sent to Lisbon to "protect it" from possible dangers. We offer our help to Sudan in its conflict against Ethiopia. Ships are sent to the Indian Ocean to find mineable oil fields and negotiations is started with Spain about purchasing the technology of offshore oil mining. We offer an alliance to Romania. 1848 Mod events #Scandinavia terminates the ceasefire with Russia and continues the war in Siberia. #The population of Vietnam is starving becaouse of the Italian bockade and diseases spread trough the country. Almost anyone under age 10 and over age 60 die. The king asks Italy to end blocking the coastline. In exchange Vietnam would give trade monopoly for the Italian merchants. #Civil war ends in Portugal, and republic is proclaimed, what is a republican dictatorship in practice. #Russia signs an alliance pact with the United States of India. #Indonesia proclaims the annexation of French New Guinea. Player events *'''Japan: Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. *'Spain:' The Spanish sends fleets into the great ocean and up into the arctic. They find several huge Oil deposits. Spain sends a humanitarian fleet to vietnam, saying that 'killing the young, old and the weak is not war, it is murder' They will consider any attempt by Italy to stop the humanitarian fleet as an act of war, and will respond as such. There are better ways to change the situation in a country than to attack it. *'Great Britain: '''We ask Italy to dissolve the blockade of Vietnam. We send 50 ships to British China, and we support the humanitarian fleet of Spain with food and volunteers. We launch an attack against the Egyptian army which occupies the Sinai, and we successfully reconquer the peninsula. We offer an alliance to Portugal. We don't recognize the Indonesian annexation of French New Guinea. 1849 Mod events Turns until the end of the oil: '''97' #Revolutions brake out in Madrid, France, Rome and Vienna. The French Kingdom collapses, and the republic is proclaimed. #Vietnam capitulates to the Italians and the king resigns. #Scandinavia and Russia sign a peace treaty. Scandinavia annexes East Siberia. #The USI declares war on Afghanistan. #War brakes out between Arabia and Persia. Player events *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. *'Italy:' The egyptian workers start digging the canal, with sucess, and protection of the British and Italian army. The navy docks in Saigon, ending the blockage, while a colonial autorithy is established by the army, that is occupying Vietnam, while several supplies arrive from Italy, and investiments to increase agriculture, both commercial and subsistence. In Rome the parliament is dissolved by the Prime Minister and new elections are planned to be holded in the end of the year. According to the law approved by the parliament before the dissolution, any men with 20 or more is able to vote in the election. The king is using the italian railway to travel across Italy and inspire the italians of the greatness of the country destiny. **'Spanish D:' The Spanish will not allow Italy to occupy a country, especially after commiting such atrocities. We demand that you leave Vietnam immediately. **'It is spelt Egyptian not Egypcian.' *'Spain:' Further work on oil research leads to the opening of oil rigs over all the oil fields in Spanish Colonies/Spain, and 25% of the Major Ocean Oil Deposits. The Rig system in the Arctic expands to include all the Oil deposits that Spain Can reach without invading another Country's Maritime territory. *'Great Britain: '''Fearing about the Spanish maritime expansion we organise a conference in London to negotiate about the concrete oceanic borders of every country. We invite Spain, Italy, Russia and France. We also ask France and Australia to sign a peace treaty. 1850 Mod events Turns until the end of the oil: '''96' #Russia declares war on Persia to defend her ally, Arabia. #Vietnamese partisans rise up and proclaim independence again. They ask for the help of Spain. #China starts modernisation and industrialisation. #Malaysia declares its independence from Portugal. #Siam asks Italy to sign a treaty where he proclaims that he has no more claims in Indochina. Player events *'Great Brtitain:' We proclaim that we stay neutral in the Vietnamese conflict, but we ask the warring parties to be humane and don't kill many civilians in the fights. We send a SECRET ultimatum to Russia to stop her war against Persia or we will start a war against her. We offer an anti-Russian alliance to the Ottomans, Italians, Egyptians and Spanish. Our goal is to protect Asia from the Russian expansion. We don't recognize the Malaysian independence and we land troops there to destroy the new country. We proclaim that we guarantee the Siamese independence. *'Spain:' We warned Italy to leave Vietnam alone, and as they did not, we mobilise thousands of troops from the Colonies, which we send into Vietnam, under strict orders not to hurt civilians or loot Buildings, punishable by death. The GDLH is used to great effect. ALG Please. *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. 1851 Mod events Turns until the end of the oil: 95 #Russia continues her invasion against Persia. #The USI states that she will stay neutral in the Persian conflict. #Greece starts intensive modernisation and army expansion. #Revolution brakes out in Ankara, capital of the Ottoman Empire. The sultan is killed, and the Republic of Turkey is proclaimed. #A Spanish offshore platform explodes on the Arctic sea. Around 500 workers die. Player events *'Japan:' Japan builds up its military, infrastructure is improved, and industrialisation continues. *'''Spain: '''After investigating the rig that exploded we discover that it was due to a lack of safty regulations like no smoking near the oil. We send another 100,000 troops to Vietnam to finish liberating them from the Italians. Category:Map game